1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to connectors useful for linking together the ends of two lines, ropes, or the like in a readily releasable manner, and is more particularly directed to such a connector particularly suited for marine applications.
2. State of the Prior Art
Many seashore and marine activities, including various water sports require or benefit from use of various lines, tie ropes, rigging lines, etc. for interconnecting persons or articles for purposes of convenience, safety or utility. For example, ocean surfers ususally wear a line looped around one ankle and tied at its other end to the surfboard. In the event that the surfer falls off the board, he or she is spared having to look for and swim after the surfboard which is thus always tied to the person and easily retrieved. To detach himself from the surfboard, the surfer must loosen the loop which is provided with a slip knot, and then must slip the loop off his foot. While this arrangement works well, it would be far more convenient to have a connector releasably coupling the ankle loop to a tie line segment secured to the surfboard so as to quickly and easily allow the surfboard to be detached from the surfer's foot when temporaily leaving the water or when for any other reason it is desirable to momentarily separate from the surfboard.
Such a connector should be immune to salt water exposure, operate reliably, simply and quickly, without being affected by penetration of sand or salt deposits into the device. Still further, the connector should be sufficiently lightweight such that its presence is not substantially felt by the surfer, yet must be strong enough to reliably and consistently withstand the considerable forces exerted on the tie line when a surfboard is tumbling and pulling away from a surfer in a breaking wave.
This applicant is unaware of any existing, available coupler which fully meets the above requirement.